


We Run This Arcade

by Rodelalobde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Wreck-It Ralph AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodelalobde/pseuds/Rodelalobde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is part of the new popular game Ghost-Raiders and finally wants to explore the arcade. He comes across a very old looking game called Strife. John sneaks in and before he knows it he's met by two Horny players. He enjoys everything they give him however he notices something wrong with the Striders that makes John just adore them even more.<br/>(More Chapters to come in the next few days!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Run This Arcade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SystematicError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SystematicError/gifts).



It was always awkward getting brought into a new arcade. John and the other players in the game "Ghost-Raiders" always liked to go around see some of new more unique games. Of course, in every arcade there were a list of replicas: Sonic, Pacman, Ms. Pacman, some racing games, Dance Dance Revelation, and some stupid fighting games. One fighting game caught his eye however. Strife.

John slowly made his way around to the entrance of the game, sitting down in the light rail and quickly whizzing off. He always loved this feeling. The air on his face as the ride went up and around the cord into the screen of the game. He let out a deep sigh of calmness Before stepping off the ride. His eyes were the size of plates as he stared at the high definition buildings. Wow. It was so beautiful. John slowly made his way through the wet alleyways, his eyes grazing over everything in complete awe. He could feel textures on the brick walls, and he could feel the bottoms of his pants moisten as he tread through the rainy streets. 

He had never seen something so beautiful before- Until he laid eyes on the blonde that was smoking in the back of the ally where the screen couldn't see him. Johns eyes went wider than they were, staring at the beautiful male. In one hand was a half smoked cigarette, gently held between the others large fingers. In the other he held his gorgeous leather jacket with a large "Stride" on the back on top of two large swords in an x formation. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his chest was so perfectly defined that John just wanted to let his hands explore the other. Slowly, John moved forward, his eyes never leaving the blonde with the hat. 

"Hey! I'm John! John Egbert!" John shouted so loudly that he heard his own voice echo through the dark ally. He watched as the cigarette slowly lowered and the body turned towards him. Only now did he see the others full height. He had to be at least 6 feet tall!

This tall high definition hottie was coming at him at 32 miles per hour, Or at least it seemed that way to the frightened and aroused John Egbert. TO be honest He just looked like he was coming up so fast because of his long legs and tight ass hugging jeans. God damn if jeans could talk... 

John shook his head, looking up at him and biting down on his lip. From behind the other, another blonde emerged from behind him. He was almost an exact clone, however this one had more freckles. It looked like that under the dim lamp in the alley. 

"Whatda we have here, Bro?" The second blonde asked with a perfectly arched brow. 

"Looks like some fresh meat, Dirk." They both had beautiful southern accents and the first one, Bro, smiled wickedly. So the first blonde was Bro, the one with the leather Jacket. 

Now that the twins were in the dim light of the lamp he could see them clearly. Bro had ditched the cigarette, and Dirk had a small bottle of whiskey in his hands. Dirk was wearing a tank top with the exact same logo that was on the leather jacket, and he was missing the hat. His hair was fluffy and spiky and John just wanted to run his fingers through it and gently tug. John was getting ahead of himself and went to speak once more. 

"I-I'm from the game-" And before he knew it he was being pressed against the rough brick wall, Dirks face being lit up by the lamp and his golden eyes stared hungrily at the young boy. 

"I don't care where ya from, Kid. All I care about is if ya have a thing for blondes." The drunk one said, leaning forward and slowly trailing his hands up the small brunettes body. 

John was honestly so turned on by this he begged gently, needing for both of the blondes. John had had dreams like this before. A threesome with a pair of twins and this was living breathing proof that hell, maybe john's fucking psychic or some shit. He didn't know. All he knew right now was that Bro was coming up behind Dirk, pushing him gently with his hip. He gently started to lean forward and whisper in that deep, alluring southern accent. 

"When ya come into our game, you get tried out by the striders."

"You okay with that, John?" Dirk interrupted with a deep chuckle. He waited until John gave a small okay, before looking down and starting to slowly starting to lick the smaller boys collar bones as Bro fumbled with his shirt. 

Dirk looked over at Bro and whispered something in his ear that John was way too aroused to pay attention to, so he ignored it. That is, until Bro leaned in and started kissing Dirk. The way that his tongue gently grazed over dirks right in front of Johns eyes made his member throb in his pants. Their scents filled his nose and just stared there in shock. Johns arousal tugged at his pants and he couldn't wait until he was touched by the two blondes. Soon John was being thrown over one of Bro's shoulders and was being taken into an apartment. He was in for a wild ride.


End file.
